


Peachy Like Me

by parttimehuman



Series: Mated and Merciless [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Liam Dunbar, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bites, Puppy Pack, Smut, Thiam, blowjob, boys in suits, supernatural wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: With Liam by his side, nothing is missing from Theo´s life. Nothing, except the bite that finally bonds them together forever. But the bond isn´t sealed until Liam has claimed him and the entire pack has come.





	Peachy Like Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterCake20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/gifts).



> You may enjoy the smut, you may NOT point out the plotholes.
> 
> Happy dickerly birthday, Sammy!

There were only two logical reasons why a person would get on their knees in front of another person. The first one was simple, and fun, and tended to happen quite frequently whenever Liam was around Theo. The second one was one thing above all others: crazy. 

"Liam," Theo whispered in shock, his eyes wide open, his mouth gaping, his body paralyzed, the enitre world around them disappearing into a blur behind the beautifully blue eyes he was looking into. He wasn´t sure he wasn´t dreaming. "What are you suggesting?"

"I´m suggesting we should do it," Liam replied, looking up to the chimera through dark and thick lashes, the fingers he had intertwined with Theo´s between them being the only thing keeping Theo´s hands from shaking. "I mean, I know it´s you for me," he elaborated further, aware just how much of a hard time Theo was having believing him. "And you´ve said the same thing about me a thousand times. Nobody will ever mean the same to us, Theo. We´re destined to be mates. It´s not like we could change that if we wanted. So let´s do it. Let´s seal the bond." 

"Fuck," Theo breathed out, still not over the words that had just come out of Liam´s mouth. "You´re asking me to marry you?" 

"Not legally," Liam shrugged, "just supernaturally." As if that was any kind of a less big step. 

"You´re asking me to be your mate?" Theo repeated. 

"No," Liam responded, "because you already are. I´m asking you to let me claim you. I´m asking you to let us make the connection official. To let me make you a part of me. And my pack." 

"I´ll be a part of the pack?" Theo asked incredulously. Sure, they´d all started to accept him eventually, but he´d never been able to shake the feeling that their tolerance had more to do with the fear of getting ripped apart by Liam than with actual respect for Theo himself. Of course, he couldn´t blame them for their distrust, but it still hurt that nobody - nobody except Liam - had taken the time to get to know the new Theo, the one who´d come back from hell, the one who´d never been the same as before. 

"Of course you will," Liam said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "do you even know anything about how mating bonds work? How they´re created?" 

"You know I haven´t exactly been living the pack life," Theo explained quietly. Admittedly, he had absolutely no idea what he was in for. 

"Oh boy," Liam sighed, "and you were probably thinking I was being romantic, huh?" 

Now Theo´s confusion was perfect. "What?" 

"Okay, let me explain this mating thing to you," Liam began, but was interrupted by Theo. 

"Would you mind getting up for that? I swear, I can´t take you kneeling in front of me any longer." It was simply too much, too close to a proposal scene. Except maybe, actually, it was one. Kind of. 

Liam got up and dragged Theo along to his bed, both of them sitting down on the soft mattress next to each other, Liam´s hand tightly wrapped around Theo´s, his thump drawing soothing circles into the tender skin on its back. Liam simply always knew what he needed.

"So, as I said," Liam continued, "being mates means that I´m part of you and you´re part of me. It makes us unseperable as long as we live. It means we´re going to be one. One home, one family, one pack. You´re going to be part of them, too. Once the bond is sealed, they´re going to be able to feel you like they feel me. And you´re going to feel them." 

"Wow," Theo said, because really, he was a little bit speechless. Being connected to Liam forever was one thing, and as much as the thought scared him, there was not a single doubt on his mind that he wanted exactly that. But becoming part of a pack that he´d never had, a pack that had used him to their advantage before, a pack that saw nothing other in him than Liam´s previously homicidal boyfriend, that was a whole other thing, and a commitment he had a few more reservations about. 

"I know it sounds a bit much," Liam tried to calm him down, "but you´re going to get used to them in no time. You´re going to feel lost without them. You´re going to need to feel them like you need air." His other hand was now placed over his heart. Liam was not a sappy guy, not at all. Whenever the werewolf talked about his emotions, his words were brief and direct and full of a raw honesty that got under Theo´s skin like few other things could. The way he was speaking of his pack like they were all he needed, like they were all he needed to sustain the animal inside him, left Theo wondering what it must be like, and whether the thing Liam was trying to explain to him was the same thing he´d always felt was missing from him. 

"It sounds... terrifying," Theo answered, "and like home." 

"That´s pretty accurate I guess," Liam nodded with a light smile on his lips. A lot of things were terrifying, but that had never stopped neither Liam nor Theo from facing them before. 

"So, how is it done?" Theo wanted to know. 

Liam stilled, not one muscle in his body twitching, only a deep inhale audible. "Yeah, so this is the thing," he began, dragging out each word like he didn´t know how to say it. 

"What?" Theo asked, alarm visible in his eyes. "Don´t tell me there´s some weird kind of shit involved in the ceremony. We´re not making a blood sacrifice or anything, are we?" 

"Well, there is going to be blood, of course," Liam replied, "since I´m going to have to bite you, but it shouldn´t be too much." 

"What is it, then?" Theo demanded with both curiosity and a little fear. 

Liam opened his mouth to say it, but couldn´t find the right words, so he remained silent. 

"Honestly, I can just google it," Theo threatened and pulled out his phone, "if you think that increases the chances of me still wanting to do it afterwards." 

"No!" Liam exclaimed and took the phone from Theo´s hand. "I´ll tell you, okay? It´s just that..." He sighed deeply. Better make it quick and painful. "We´re going to have sex. And then I´m going to claim you." 

"Yeah you genius," Theo rolled his eyes, "I figured that much." 

"And the pack will be watching," Liam added. "And the bond won´t be sealed until everybody will have come. You. Me. Everybody." 

Theo was completely convinced that Liam was kidding him. Completely. He let out a laugh. 

"You find that funny?" Liam asked in confusion. 

"Yeah, no, it was actually one of your better jokes," Theo told him, "but now continue, please." 

Liam looked him in the eyes deeply. One second passed, and then another one, and a few more, but Liam´s gaze remained the same, deep and a little bit pained, sincere. Theo knew what it meant before he heard the words coming from Liam´s mouth. 

"I wasn´t kidding." 

Theo swallowed. Sure, it wasn´t like he was shy in bed, and sure, he and Liam had experimented a lot, and they´d even had sex at a couple of half-public places, the possibility of being caught massively turning them on, but this? People would actually be watching them. Scratch that, not just people, but Liam´s pack. Mason, Corey, Nolan, and oh God - Brett. Theo didn´t know why, couldn´t have explained it logically, but somehow Brett was the worst of them all, undoubtedly attractive, but in an intimidating way. 

"You´re thinking about Brett, aren´t you?" Liam guessed. 

"It´s not my fault the dude is freaking me out, okay?" Theo defended himself. "I don´t know, somehow I feel like I´m not allowed to imagine him in any sex-related way or he´s going to murder me? I wouldn´t even dare to imagine the guy having a dick. And now you want to fuck me in front of his eyes. What the fuck!"

"Are you saying you wouldn´t mind the others watching us?" Liam asked curiously, his eyebrows raised in a little bit of surprise and a little bit of happy anticipation.

Theo thought about it for a moment, considered the one time they´d been on a weekend trip with Mason and Corey to a place with quite thin walls, remembered the very explicit noises they´d heard through it and how it had led to the most intense orgasms of their lives at that point. He thought about the one time he´d caught Nolan jerking off in the locker room after lacrosse practice, images of a pretty blush creeping over the delicate freckled face coming back to his mind, making him a little bit hard. 

"I don´t know," he shrugged, "I imagine it being weird."

"Yeah," Liam nodded, "but what you´re imagining is also making you hard." He pointed to the huge bulge straining against the front of Theo´s pants. 

There wasn´t really a point in arguing when his body was so clearly speaking for itself, Theo decided. "I guess I´m not entirely opposed to the thought," he confessed. "What about you? Would you really want to do it?" 

"Honestly," Liam replied, a dark shimmer lingering in his eyes, making them sparkle with excitement, "it´s exactly the stuff I´ve been having wet dreams about." 

"You´ve been having wet dreams and not telling me about them?" Theo complained. 

"I wanted to wait for the right moment," Liam smiled. 

"And this is the right moment?" Theo asked. 

"This is exactly the right moment," Liam assured him. 

"You fucking freak," Theo smiled at him, "why am I putting up with you again?" 

"Because you love freaky me," Liam winked in response. He wasn´t wrong. 

"I do," Theo sighed, his fingers playing with Liam´s. "And I will until all eternity." He looked into the blue oceans in Liam´s eyes, wild and raw and dangerous, so thrillingly alive that Theo felt like jumping off every cliff in the world just to dive into the waves. 

"So, is that a yes?" Liam asked, more shyly than he usually spoke. 

"A what?" Theo had kind of gotten lost in his train of thought a little. 

"Are you saying yes now or what?" Liam repeated. "You know, to being my mate? Officially and all." 

"I think what you actually wanted to ask me," Theo argued sarcastically, because sarcasm was his true mother tongue, and whenever he felt insecure he took flight back into it, "what you actually wanted to ask me was whether I will let you fuck me in front of all our friends until they all come and seal some sick sort of sex-maniac-pack-bond." 

"Alright," Liam rolled his eyes. He coughed in fake formality and straightened his back. At least he wasn´t on his knees anymore. "Theo Raeken, will you let me fuck you in front of all out friends until they come and seal some sick sort of sex-maniac-pack-bond that is going to enrich your life more than you can possibly imagine right now?" 

"Damn," Theo replied, "it sounds kind of hot when you say it like that." 

"Sooooo...?" Liam looked at him in expectation, and admittedly, after Theo was by now letting him wait for an actual answer for quite a while, with a whole lot of nervosity, which Theo could smell in the air around them. 

Of course, he wanted to say yes. He was going to say yes. No matter how much he was shitting his pants at the prospect of doing it while being watched, and not just for fun, but with the purpose of creating a permanent bond, with the pressure to make it count, to make it good, good for everybody involved. No matter all that, ultimately, Theo would have said yes to anything, truly everything Liam could have asked of him. They were mates. Well, not yet, but they knew they were each other´s only possibility, knew that it was each other or no one, at that it would be that way forever. So in the end, the technicalities might have been... challenging him, but Theo hadn´t really considered saying anything other then yes. Yes I do. Fuck yes I do. I do and I will and I love you. 

Now it was Theo´s turn to drop to one knee in front of his boyfriend, taking Liam´s lightly trembling hands in his, catching his anxious glance and offering him a big smile. 

"If you truly think I could ever say anything other than yes, Liam Dunbar," Theo began, his own smile widening along with Liam´s, "then you´re an even bigger idiot than I thought." 

"Wow," Liam laughed, "we seriously have this whole romance thing figured out, huh?" 

"Of course we do," Theo responded, nodding proudly. 

Liam smiled. Theo smiled. Like the idiots they were. Silence settled between them. 

"Yes," Theo whispered, not that there was anybody close by who could have heard, but that yes was a big word anyway, so big, so important, and it didn´t need to be said twice, or louder, or in any special way to mean the world for them. It simply did. 

"Yes?" Liam repeated just as quietly, the word almost just a breath. 

"Yes," Theo nodded and took Liam´s face in his hands. "Yes," he said again and brought their faces together, his forehead resting against Liam´s so that the werewolf could watch his lips as he said it over and over again, trying out the taste of it, never getting enough. _Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes._

"Sometimes I can´t even believe you´re real," Liam said before he kissed him softly. "Sometimes I´m convinced it has to be a dream. I think the only thing I truly fear is that I´ll wake up one day and realize that you were never truly with me." 

"Why would you even say something like that, you stupid idiot?" Theo interjected, caressing his cheek. "I´m here. Right here." He took Liam´s hand and placed it over his heart, although Liam was perfectly capable of hearing its beat anyway. "I´m real. I´m not going anywhere. Ever. I´m yours. And you´re mine. And we´re going to seal that bond so hard you´re never even going to think anything like that again." 

Liam let out a small laugh. "Yeah, is that what we´re going to do?" He tugged at the hem of Theo´s shirt lightly. 

"Oh yes," Theo replied eagerly, pulling Liam down onto the thick carpet on the floor with him, "but we should definitely practice before. You know, just to make sure everybody´s going to be satisfied." 

"They´re going to see your beautiful ass getting fucked," Liam grunted in reply against Theo´s parted lips, "what is there to not be satisfied about?" 

Theo could have answered, but he decided to attack Liam´s mouth with a kiss instead, groping the muscles beneath his shirt, wrapping his legs around him to pull him closer. They were going to be one soon, more so even than they already were, so they might as well... 

***

Liam was the one who had insisted to take care of everything in preparation for the ceremony. He´d found them a cute little cabin in the woods far enough outside of Beacon Hills so that they wouldn´t be interrupted. He´d bought everything they needed, lots of food and drinks and well, lube. He´d made his pack show up early on a Saturday morning so they´d spend the entire weekend together before the important part would happen on Sunday. He´d packed up Theo´s truck with pillows and blankets and god knows what on the evening before. He´d been running and spiraling and doing last-minute-shopping and was now probably prepared for a zombie apocalypse, but Theo found it adorable, the thought that Liam wanted everything to be perfect for him outweighing the nervosity that came with sitting on his own hands the whole time. 

The weekend came and with it four supernatural creatures, not daring to be even a minute late. Soft wasn´t all Liam could be, especially not in his role as their alpha. 

Theo felt like they smelled differently, or maybe he´d simply never cared as much about their chemosignals as he did that weekend, sniffing the air and letting the scent flood his brain while they checked out the cabin and the woods surrounding it, and while they sat together on the front porch talking about everything irrelevant in life, cracking jokes that he didn´t always understand, but that made Liam laugh that beautiful laugh of his, and while they cooked dinner together and ate, and while they sat by the small fireplace on Saturday evening, Nolan in Brett´s lap and Corey snuggled up against Mason, Liam all over and around him, holding him so tight that it seemed like he was attempting to crawl under his skin. 

They all smelled like they were nervous, even Brett, who Theo assumed must have been highly unfamiliar with the sensation. Nolan´s cheeks were in a constant state of a pretty pink blush, and Mason was pretty quiet for once. Corey... well, actually, Corey seemed just as always. 

Theo was absolutely freaking the fuck out about the thought of them watching him and Liam, no matter how instantly hard it made him. They´d talked about it a lot, and Liam had promised him over and over again that he would take care of Theo, that he would make sure it would be the best night of his entire life, that nothing, truly nothing would make him uncomfortable. Of course, deep down inside him, Theo trusted Liam, and even deeper down, he trusted the rest of the pack just as much, but it didn´t stop his mind from going to all the funny places it could possibly make up.

"Can you smell how excited they are?" Liam asked as they were still lying in bed on Sunday morning, his eyes barely open, just a tiny shimmer of of glistening blue being visible. His voice was low and husky, and therefore, a thousand times more sexy even than usual. The brown hair on his head was standing to all directions wildly, and Theo was sure Liam was the only person in the world who got that much hotter with messed up hair. It wasn´t fair, and it didn´t seem human. Like so many other things, it was simply Liam.

"Yeah," Theo answered. He could smell thrilling anticipation wafting through the air, coming from more people than just the two of them. That, and arousal. And strange enough, a scent that he would from then on refer to as home. He couldn´t have explained it any better.  

"Are you okay?" Liam wanted to know. He was playing with Theo´s hair lazily, rubbing the soft strands between his fingers and massaging the doubts out of his head with every touch. 

"I´d be lying if I said I´m not totally shitting my pants," Theo replied, "but yes, I´m okay." 

"We can still go back, you know," Liam said calmly.

"What? No!" Theo exclaimed. He´d certainly not been suffering through weeks of insecurity and self-doubt and anxiety just to not go through with it now. And after all, he wanted him and Liam to become mates. He wanted nothing more than that. 

Liam smiled at his vehement dismissal. "I just want you to know that you don´t have to do any of this if you don´t want to. If you have the slightest doubt in your heart about this, that´s enough for me to end it, okay? And I´ll still love you the same, until all eternity, even if you´re never ready. Do you understand me?" He nudged Theo´s shoulder as if to prove that he was being serious. Theo could tell he was. 

"I love you," the chimera responded with watery eyes. He gave a quick peck to Liam´s lips. "I love you and it means incredibly much to me that you say that, but I promise you, I won´t take you up on that offer. I want you. Every part of you, even the pack. I want to bear the mark that binds me to you forever. I want it more than anything else in the world." 

"God, I love you so much," Liam breathed into Theo´s face. "I don´t deserve you. But I´m an asshole. The biggest of them all. So since you want me anyway, for whatever reason that might be, I´m going to take you and make you mine for as long as either of us lives." 

"Can´t wait for it," Theo replied with a sparkle in his eyes, "and you better go hard. We wouldn´t want to disappoint the audience, would we?" 

"Most certainly not," Liam agreed, speaking right into Theo´s mouth before pressing their lips together. 

"As promising as that sounds," another voice appeared from the other side of the door, causing Liam to pull away and roll his eyes dramatically. "And yes, I can see your eyeroll even through the door, Liam. As promising as that sounds, how about you two love birds get up now so that we can get started?" 

"Rude," Liam yelled back, "you could at least pretend like you didn´t hear every word we said." 

"I could," Mason answered, "but that wouldn´t change the truth, would it?" 

Liam groaned in frustration. "Fine," he pressed out, "we´re coming." 

"Just to be clear," Mason continued, "when you say you´re coming you mean coming outside, right?" 

"I´m not even going to answer that," Liam muttered as he got up out of the bed, trusting that Mason was still listening from the hallway. 

"I can´t believe that this is the pack I´m going to be stuck with," Theo grinned as he did the same. 

"Careful, chimera," Mason gave a warning through the wooden door separating them. 

"Fuck you, too, beta wolf," Theo countered. Insults and curses were kind of how they expressed love between them. 

"I think the fucking is pretty much supposed to be between the two of us today," Liam intervened. Theo could hardly argue with that logic. 

"Explain to me again why we have to wear suits for this," Theo asked a while later, fumbling with his tie. 

Liam shrugged, oblivious to how well the gesture displayed his muscles beneath the white shirt. "This is supposed to be one of the most important days of our life, right?" he began. "I mean, it has to at least make the top three I´d say, unless we´ll have more than two kids..." 

"Kids?" Theo interrupted him, a shocked look on his face. 

"Don´t worry, that can wait a little longer I guess," Liam said, "anyway, I think a suit fits the occasion. Also, I might have had this fantasy about ripping one off of you." 

"Well that´s an explanation I´ll accept," Theo admitted, and he would have been lying if he´d said that he wasn´t getting a little hard at the prospect. 

May 20th was a beautiful day in northern California that year. The sun was shining through the large windowpanes in the main room of the cabin, and it almost looked like they weren´t inside at all, a thousand different shades of green surrounding them.  There was a huge couch at either side of the room, with fluffly looking cushions and a thick carpet in the middle. Everybody was barefoot, which made the suits Theo and Liam were wearing even more ridiculous. The others were dressed in clean, white shirts and dark pants, not as formal as Theo and Liam, but certainly like it was an important event for them, too. 

Four pairs of eyes were directed at them, and suddenly, Theo realized that they´d never talked about any details on how this was supposed to happen. He knew that there weren´t any specific rules other than that Liam had to claim him and everybody had to reach their orgasm for the bond to be sealed between all of them as a pack. 

There was silence in the cabin for a moment, and all Theo could hear was heartbeats, his own so much louder than everybody else´s. 

"Jesus," Mason sighed after a while that had been too long not to be awkward. "Can you two idiots do anything on your own?" 

Theo knew he should feel offended, but actually, he was rather glad that at least someone was speaking up. 

"Hey," Liam whispered, in spite of everybody hearing him anyway, while he reached for Theo´s hand and intertwined their fingers. "Don´t listen to him. Listen to me." 

Theo looked up and caught his gaze, nothing but unconditional love lingering in his eyes, and reassurance. 

"Well, did you prepare vows or anything?" Mason wanted to know. "Do you want to say anything before we start?" 

"Actually, I do," Theo managed to press out. 

"You do?" Liam asked incredulously. "We didn´t even talk about vows." 

"I mean, it´s not like I wrote a speech or something," Theo replied. Actually, he had. And he knew every word by heart. "But I do have a few things to say to you." 

"Good," Liam nodded with a warm smile dancing on his lips. "Because me too." 

Theo´s heart skipped a little beat. They really were idiots, weren´t they? Here they were, standing in front of their friends and pack, about to fuck each other´s brains out, and yet all they were currently being awkward about was what they would say to each other before. 

Theo turned to face Liam, bringing the hand that wasn´t holding Liam´s to the werewolf´s delicate face, the soft and freshly shaved skin igniting sparks in his palm. "Liam," he said, and everything around them disappeared from his focus as he let his heart sink into the blue eternity in Liam´s eyes. "You have brought me back from hell. And when I say that, I don´t mean it the literal way. I´m not talking about you bringing me back to this reality, or destroying the sword. I´m talking about everything that´s been happening since after that." 

Liam looked at him curiously, his face open but serious. Theo took a deep breath in and continued, Liam´s thump stroking the back of his hand offering him reassurance. 

"I´m talking about all the things you´ve taught me. How to get over myself. How to forgive. How to trust. How to love. I´m talking about all the things you´ve given to me without ever asking for anything in return. Forgiveness. Trust. Love. A home. I´m talking about all the things that I have felt for the very first time with you. To need someone. To be needed by someone. To be lost. To be found. I´m talking about you making me a better person. You making me a _person_  to begin with. I love you. But that is not enough. I breathe you. I live you. And I am yours more than I am anything else." 

Not in all the time they´d spent together had Theo seen Liam cry. Not once. Never. He wouldn´t have been entirely sure Liam was even physically able to. Until that very moment, when he looked at him and saw the eyes that possessed his soul shimmering wetly, no real tears falling, but his lower lips trembling with the effort to prevent them. 

"Theo," Liam pressed out, barely able to put voice into his words. "What... wow. I´m... I love you so much." 

Everybody else was quiet for once in their lives, not commenting on the sappy love confessions that really, were completely out of place at this occasion, not even Brett being stupid enough to spoil the special moment. And so the calm left Liam with the chance to say a few things in return. He swallowed thickly, and his voice was weaker than usual, technically, but also stronger, filled with emotion and warmth and the need to express just how perfectly happy he was. 

"I love you so much for what you just said to me," Liam began. An invisible force had drawn them closer together as they´d been standing in the middle of the room, and now their breaths were mixing, just enough room between them to still be able to look into each other´s eyes and discover a whole new layer of undying love for each other in them. 

"I had so many things planned that I wanted to tell you right now, but fuck it. It´s only fitting. You´ve always been the one to turn my whole world upside down. The one to sweep me off my feet and make me forget what it was that I originally wanted. But everytime I look at you, I realize that it doesn´t matter what I wanted at all. It matters what I have. And I have you. And that is the best fucking thing that has ever happened to anybody in the whole world since the beginning of time ever." 

Liam let got of Theo´s hand and brought both his palms to Theo´s flushed cheeks. "I have dreamed about this day so many times, Theo," he continued. "Loving you makes me want to explode, and being loved by you makes me want to live forever, but only if I get to have this here." He placed one hand over Theo´s heart. "Only if I get to have you. Forever." 

Something was burning deadly hot inside of Theo´s chest beneath Liam´s touch. Liam´s  words made him feel like the world wasn´t big enough for the two of them. Like no words would suffice to express what they meant to each other. Like if their love would ever die, the whole world surely had to end with it. 

"Will you be mine?" Liam asked.

"With everything I have and everything I am," Theo nodded eagerly. 

"Will you be my pack? My home?" Liam continued. 

"Forever," Theo answered. 

They were smiling like idiots. Happy, love-drunken idiots in suits, surrounded by a pack that kept rolling their eyes at their incredible sap, but hadn´t interrupted them. Liam looked around the room to where Mason, Corey, Nolan and Brett were standing, his hands still holding Theo´s face tenderly. Theo was almost everything that mattered in his life, but not quite, not since he´d become an alpha, a true alpha, one that couldn´t feel things without having his pack feel it too, one that couldn´t make Theo his own without them letting him. He searched their eyes for the spark of need that he knew they must feel. If he had an ocean of want inside him, there must at least be a drop of the same want somewhere inside them. And it was, he could smell it. Mason nodded his head in encouragement.

"So, do I get to kiss the fucking groom now or what?" Theo grinned impatiently. The whole event was not really about romance after all, and admittedly, Liam looked a little too hot in a suit and tie to not be touched properly. 

"Definitely," Nolan replied at the same time as Corey said, "He´s all yours." 

"Yes," Brett added, "and that makes you all ours." His eyes were shimmering darkly as he looked Theo up and down, letting his eyes linger at his ass for a moment. Yes, suits were definitely not the worst thing to wear to show off your butt, Theo had certainly noticed that before. 

He tore his gaze apart from Brett´s and leaned in to kiss Liam deeply, relishing the feeling of four pairs of eyes glued to every move they made, wondering if they looked as hot as their kiss felt. Several sets of heartbeats quickening certainly confirmed that suspicion. "Fuck, this should be a good show," Corey mumbled. 

"The fucking best you´ll ever get," Liam replied without pulling away from Theo´s mouth. 

Theo knew he was dead serious. Liam joked about a lot of things, but not when dicks were involved. Not when what he was saying was making dicks hard. More than just the two of theirs. 

Liam nibbled and sucked on Theo´s lip as Theo let his hands roam over every inch of the alpha´s upper body, feeling the strong shoulders move beneath his touch when Liam wrapped his arms around him to pull him closer, enjoying the twitching of muscles beneath the thin white shirt. Their senses were flooded a sheer amount of arousal and lust that they weren´t used to, not only their own panting and moaning audible, but also that of the others, a sharp scent of horny anticipation filling the air. 

When his betas took their seats on one of the couches, Liam moved Theo towards the other one, still licking into his mouth, directing him across the room by pressing their bodies together so that their clothes dicks were rubbing against each other, causing them both to groan loudly. 

"Fuck," someone muttered. 

If Theo had thought that the other four would keep quiet and enjoy watching them, he´d been terribly wrong. They were only kissing so far, and yet the first requests were being made. 

"Take his clothes off, Theo," Corey suggested. Not that Theo wouldn´t have thought of it by himself. 

He moved his fingers away from Liam´s neck to unbutton his shirt, going slowly, oh so slowly. 

"Fucking tease," Nolan mumbled. 

"Oh yeah?" Theo asked. "How about this?" With one swift motion, he ripped the shirt apart at the front, earning a surprised gasp from Liam and an approving growl from the rest. 

"Better," Nolan agreed as the hair on Liam´s chest came into sight, thinning into a narrow line down across his stomach, disappearing beneath the waistband of his black pants. Theo could hardly blame anybody for wanting to see this. Liam was a piece of art, it was as simple as that. 

Theo pushed Liam´s jacket and the shredded bits of his shirt down from his shoulders and let them fall to the ground. 

"Nope, not that," Corey stopped him before he could remove the tie as well. Admittedly, the other chimera had a point there, the tie could certainly be useful later. Also, it looked incredibly hot around Liam´s neck. 

"Let´s give Brett something to look at, too," Liam smirked as his fingers began to work Theo´s belt. 

"Excuse me?" Theo objected. "Have you seen yourself? This is plenty to look at." He gestured at Liam´s exposed skin and the hardened nipples. 

"Maybe so," Liam replied, "but it´s not what he came here for. Isn´t that right, Brett?" 

Theo turned his head around only to see Brett swallow hard before he found his voice. "Yeah so... uhm..." He looked everywhere but into Theo´s face. 

"Tell me," Theo whispered. "I want to know." It was a slight understatement. He was dying to hear it, actually. 

“I… want to see you,” Brett admitted queitly. “I want to see what it looks like when you're really far gone. I want to watch you getting fucked.” His voice grew bolder with every word he said. Theo's cheeks were burning with excitement. “I want to know what it's like when you come.”

“Oh yes, you definitely want to know what it's like,” Liam agreed with dark sparkles in his blue eyes. 

“Wow, I… Brett…,” Theo stuttered. He'd had a weak spot for the tall guy forever. “I've never known…”

“Well, now we all do,” Mason concluded. “Can we continue now? Because it's been really promising so far.”

Liam didn't have to be asked twice. He pulled Theo back into his arms, let their mouths collide roughly, tongues and teeth scraping over each other's lips. He pulled Theo's belt away with a loud slap, threw the leather away carelessly and opened the pants that were separating his greedy hands from Theo's cock. He turned Theo around far enough to give Brett a good view on the chimera's backside as he pulled the smooth black fabric down along with the tight briefs underneath. 

Theo had his eyes shut as Liam was practically fucking his mouth with his tongue and exposing his ass to the pack, so he could only hear fastening heartbeats and turned on gasps when Liam took each of the round globes of his butt in one hand and began kneading them, spreading them apart in the process a few times. 

Running all out of patience quickly, Theo stepped out of the pants and his underwear and kicked both away with one foot, aware that he needed space, needed mobility for what they had planned. He moaned into Liam´s mouth while pressing his dick against the werewolf, the tip leaving a wet spot on his shirt, his hips moving slowly until Liam showed enough mercy to bring his hand between them, cupping Theo´s arching cock in his palm, stroking up and down, which was too slow, and too little, but at least something, at least some friction. 

Other than Theo had, Liam took Theo´s shirt off the old-fashioned way, undoing all of the buttons before he pulled the fabric away, leaning in and biting down into the skin over his collarbone, burying his still human teeth in Theo´s flesh, giving a small taste of what the night would bring for all of them. Theo threw his head back and let out a moan. He had no idea how on earth he was supposed to hold out until then without combusting. He whimpered when Liam moved lower, bending his knees and ducking his head, and before Theo could prepare his fogged up brain, he was biting down again, this time on one of his nipples, earning a strangled cry and a tight grip of Theo´s hand in his hair. 

“Fuck,” Mason commented on Theo´s desperate reaction. “He really does like it when you go rough on him, doesn´t he?” 

Liam looked up and over at his friend on the other sofa. He answered with his mouth still around the hard bud. “He does.” 

As if to prove his point to the others, Liam grabbed Theo by the hips and swung him around, pressed him back and down onto the soft cushion of the couch, but not before he could land a noisy slap on the chimera´s ass. Then the werewolf got rid of his own remaining clothes, except for the tie of course, dropped down to his knees between Theo´s legs that he was pushing apart with both hands and leaned in again, continuing the wet and relentless treatment of his mouth on Theo´s skin while wrapping his fingers around the base of a cock that was as hard as ever and leaking so much pre-cum that the whole scene was basically half an orgasm already. 

Theo writhed as Liam´s hand began moving up and down his length. His fingers clenched tight in Liam´s hair and the sofa cushion. The scent in the air, every sound that emanated from somebody´s trembling lips, every touch of Liam´s hand, every stroke of his tongue, every look and the werewolf before him, everything that came washing over him left Theo so utterly overwhelmed that he wasn´t sure how he was even still breathing, and yet, it was so far from enough, so far from what he needed. 

“Liam,” he growled and tugged and the soft strands of hair in his fist. “If you want me to survive this night, you have got to stop teasing me. Seriously. I´m not saying this like I´m usually saying it. I´m saying it because I´m literally going to explode. I need you. I fucking need you so bad.” 

“Oh God,” Brett shuddered, and Corey came to Theo´s rescue. 

“You should give him what he´s asking for, Liam,” the second chimera made his case. “You should let us watch you suck him off.” 

“Oh fuck,” Theo moaned. Liam´s mouth around his cock was one of the hottest and best things in the world to begin with, but the fact that the pack wanted it just as much as he did somehow made the concept even more appealing. 

“Really, should I?” Liam asked sweetly with his head turned around to their audience. 

“What?” Corey asked back impatiently. “Do you need help or what?” He got up quickly and moved over to them. For a brief moment, Theo panicked, since this was not what was supposed to happen, they were only supposed to be watching. But when Corey was kneeling next to Liam, on hand on Theo´s knee and one Hand gripping the tie around Liam´s neck roughly, pulling at it and forcing Liam´s head down until his breath was tingling on Theo´s throbbing dick, well, in that moment all of Theo´s reservations went overboard at once.

Liam didn´t even try to fight it, he simply parted his lips and brought the tip of his tongue out to taste Theo and lick him wet before he sucked the head of Theo´s cock between his lips, Theo jerked and groaned, and with another tug of Corey´s hand at his tie, Liam was pulled down, swallowing Theo almost entirely. It felt absolutely amazing to Theo, his dick surrounded by the heat of Liam´s mouth, and it felt absolutely breathtaking to Liam, the struggle for air becoming real with the tip of it against the back of his throat, but for both of them, it got even better by the praising and cursing from the others, by how close Corey was, and how clearly affected. 

“Fuck, Liam,” Theo moaned as the werewolf bobbed his head faster, his tongue heavy against Theo, his fingers caressing the insides of Theo´s thighs, just the way he knew it drove Theo insane. His body´s instinct was to close his eyes to relish the sensation of his cock being sucked, but Theo´s gaze found the three boys still sitting across from him, and the well visible erections straining their pants, and their glassy looks as they were completely captivated by Liam making him feel good. It was everything he´d never known he needed, and everything he would spend his lifetime replaying in his head. 

“Where is the lube?” Nolan suddenly asked, and Theo let his hips snap up only from hearing those words, knowing that they meant shit was about to get serious. 

“Here,” Mason said, and Theo couldn´t follow how, only that two bottles of it magically appeared in his hands. Nolan took them away and licked his lips as he too, made his way over to where the action was to sit down next to Theo. Mason followed his lead, stepped behind Liam and started massaging his alpha´s shoulders with skilled hands. 

Liam looked up through thick lashes, a coy smile appearing on his spit-slick lips as he took in what had changed around him, discovering the bottle of lube Nolan was polite enough to hold out to him. 

“Who wants to do the honors?” Liam asked, taking and uncapping it, holding it out into the air. “Brett?” He turned around to the only one that was still sitting at the other end of the room, which they could all see had nothing to do with him not enjoying the show. 

“You would let me do that?” Brett asked incredulously, his eyes wide with excitement. 

“If Theo wants it,” Liam replied with a shrug. “Theo?” 

“Fucking hell yes,” Theo moaned in response, his cock twitching at the prospect, every fiber of his being aching towards all the three boys who had never been supposed to play that much of an active role in the whole thing, but Theo couldn´t say that he had any complaints. 

Brett came closer and took the bottle of lube from Liam´s hand, settling down on the carpet while Liam spread Theo´s legs apart and pushed one of them up onto the sofa where Nolan held it in place. Theo could smell both nervosity and excitement coming from him. The first contact of his trembling fingers with Theo´s soft skin on his asscheeks was unfamiliar, but felt good, Brett´s hands warm and big and strong, but his touches light as feathers, making goosebumps appear beneath them. 

“Let me help you,” Nolan offered and placed a quick kiss onto Brett´s cheek before taking the bottle back and squeezing some lube onto Brett´s fingers. Liam stared at his beta while he spread the liquid around, his mouth gaping, his hand pumping his dick. He might have been even more ready than Theo at this point. 

Meanwhile, Theo simply tried to focus on not losing his mind until Brett´s slicked up fingers finally found his entrance, rubbing over it in torturous slowness, circling the rim a few times, coating everything up generously before he laid his digit over the hole. Theo was tempted to take over control and simply push himself down on it, but he willed himself not to. Barely, but he did. 

Brett looked at Liam for something like permission, and somehow that turned Liam on even more than if he´d just gone for it. The alpha nodded lightly and fastened the pace with which he was jerking his cock as everybody watched Brett´s finger slip inside Theo, the chimera squirming and panting under their hungry looks. 

“Fuck,” Brett moaned. “How can you even be this tight?” He moved his finger around in circles, pulled it out almost entirely and then pushed it back inside, the pretty rim around it moving deliciously. He stole a glance at Liam´s cock and then turned his attention back to Theo. “Seriously, how is it possible?” 

“It´s one of the many things that make Theo the only one for me,” Liam said. “He couldn´t be more perfect. Except, of course…” 

“Except what?” Brett wanted to know, his finger now gliding in and out of Theo easily. 

“Oh, just you wait,” Liam smirked, “just keep going exactly like this.” 

Brett did as he was told and just a few moments later Theo was getting restless around his finger. “Brett,” he whimpered, “it´s not enough. I need more. Please give me more.” 

“Except when he starts begging,” Liam finished his previous sentence. 

“Fuck,” Brett muttered, but he was still going the same steady pace, so Theo kept pleading. 

“Please. I´m fucking begging you if that´s what you want. Just please, give me more. Fuck my ass with your fingers. Prepare me.” 

Everybody was gasping at his explicit words. It was one thing for four people to be watching two others have sex, even when they weren´t just watching anymore, but it was a whole other thing to speak about the whole thing so bluntly. But Theo was too far gone to care. 

“You´ve seen Liam´s cock, right?” Theo kept rambling. “That thing is a fucking monster. So you better do this right, Brett, okay?” He brought his own hands down to pull his cheeks apart. “You better stretch me open until you´re sure I can take him.” 

Brett obliged gladly by adding another finger and coaxing him open, watching his knuckles disappear inside the chimera and pressing all the way in, aware that his fingers were longer than Liam´s, that what Theo must be feeling was something he wasn´t used to. He moved in circles and scissored his fingers, massaged Theo´s inner walls, pulled out and pushed in, spread more lube around and made sure to really stretch the rim quite thoroughly before a third finger was added and Theo cried out while reaching for his dick, resisting to jerk it, at least for the moment, but wrapping his fingers around the base firmly. As much as Brett wanted to get him properly prepared, he could tell how close to an orgasm Theo was, and he knew nobody in the room would approve if this would be over too soon. 

“Theo, baby?” Liam called for the chimera´s attention, the movements of his hand around his cock slowing down, everybody reeking of thrilling anticipation as their alpha stepped closer to the couch again. 

“Yes, Liam?” Theo panted, his lids heavy, his gaze clouded and drowsy. 

“What do you need?” Liam asked, starving hunger in his darkened blue eyes. 

“I need you to fuck me,” Theo responded, out of breath, out of control over his shaking body, but with a clear determination in his tone. “I need you to fuck me and then claim me and then fucking finally make me yours for good.” 

“Fuck” and “holy shit” and “oh my fucking god” was groaned from every side, but Liam had no time for further words. Brett was smart enough to get out of the way just in time before Liam plunged himself at Theo like a wild animal, grabbing his legs harshly and spreading them apart, rubbing his dick against the chimera´s slicked up entrance only a few times, hissing as his leaking tip caught on the rim, and then making an utterly obscene and animalistic noise as he pushed inside, watching the tight ring of muscle embrace his cock, shivering as he realized that they were still being watched, having forgotten everything around him for a second. 

Mason and Nolan were sitting on the sofa at either side of Theo, Mason stroking his hair as gently as he could manage with the trembling of his hand, Nolan digging his nails into his calf. Corey was seated in front of Mason, a hand running up his boyfriend´s leg as he was staring with his mouth wide open. Brett was leaned against the couch and Nolan´s knee, panting and squirming from the image presented to him, his fingers itching with the need to touch himself. 

Aware that their moment wasn´t going to be much more than exactly that, than a moment, and that the moment had almost come, Theo looked around and found everybody staring, boners pressing against their pants, wet spots appearing through the fabric, hands stroking each other through too many clothes, all in all too little happening for his taste. 

“Dicks out, now!” Theo commanded, authority resonating in his voice in spite of his wrecked state. 

They all looked at him in shock. 

“This is not a drill,” Theo added, Liam´s cock thrusting inside him relentlessly, hitting his prostate good and hard with every other move, a thousand jolts of electricity flooding through his body, flames igniting in his gut, about to set off a fucking firework. “I´m going to come soon, and you guys better come as well, and you-” he looked at Liam hovering above him, not letting the slapping sound of the alpha wolf´s balls against his ass interrupt his little speech- “you better be fucking my brains out while you bite me.” 

“Fuck, Theo,” Liam groaned in response, instantly going faster, tightening his grip on Theo´s thighs as he fucked inside him almost violently. 

The next time Theo managed to force his eyes open, the four boys surrounding them were each pumping their dicks, setting off the most intoxicating mixture of scents that Theo´s supernatural nose had ever experienced. “Holy. Fucking. Shit!” he exclaimed with every snap of Liam´s hips and every hard stab against his prostate. 

“Quick,” Liam pressed out as he was moving so fast that his jerking hips became one single fleshy blur in Theo´s vision. “You guys have to decide where I bite him.” 

“They what?” Theo swooned, holding onto his sanity with only so much as a little finger. 

“They decide,” Liam croaked, the weakness in his voice proving that they indeed had to be quick. 

“Thigh,” Corey voted without hesitation. Maybe he´d been thinking about this question, who knew. 

“Neck,” Mason objected. “Where everyone can see he´s yours.” 

“I´m with Corey,” Nolan pressed out between ragged breaths. “Fuck can you imagine your come running down and over it everytime you full him up from now on?” 

“Fuck,” Liam panted, and now all eyes were on Brett. 

Theo couldn´t fucking wait any longer. “Brett!” he urged as he used all his energy to keep his hand from jerking his cock for release. He was so, so close. 

“Fuck,” Brett whispered and closed his eyes while pumping his dick aggressively, as if he was shutting himself off to concentrate. 

“Neck,” he finally decided and opened his eyes again. They were now glowing in a dangerous yellow, the wolf in him awake and breaking to the surface. 

The same happened to Liam as he roared out his pleasure at a particularly hard thrust inside Theo, and all it took for Theo´s eyes to change as well was one brief flash of the red that Liam´s had turned into, the red that was glowing dangerously like the embers that a phoenix would rise from in just a second. 

Theo knew his orgasm would absolutely tear him apart, would shatter the earth and probably the rest of the universe as he saw Liam´s fangs drop. He was just at the edge, just an inch, a mere second from falling, held back by nothing other than the need for Liam to claim him. He craved the bite like he craved nothing else, not only with his head, with which he knew he would live a good and safe life with Liam by his side, not only in his heart, with which he loved Liam to the moon and back and beyond, but with everything, absolutely everything that he was. His body cried for it to finally happen, every muscle tensed as Liam leaned forward, nuzzling his nose against the sensitive skin above Theo´s racing pulse, fucking him hard even still, the hitched and naughty moans of his pack pushing him. 

“Make me yours,” Theo begged when he felt Liam´s cold fangs scrape over his tender skin. “Make me aaaaahhhhhh!” 

Liam bit down while his cock was buried inside Theo to the base, Theo´s hole clenching around it, his body writhing nonstop. The alpha couldn´t stop himself once he tasted blood, so he pushed in deeper, the taste of Theo flooding his senses and filling him up, making him feel like he was now complete in a way that he´d never been before. Theo hadn´t even needed to really touch himself in order to come. He simply started shooting spurts over spurts of white stickyness from his cock between their bodies, and when the salty scent mixed with that of the blood, the last thread holding Liam together snapped, and the wolf released Theo´s neck to take at least one look at the wound he´d left behind before filling Theo up. 

They both kept trembling and shaking and spilling their load, their dicks twitching, their bodies tense, and Theo already wondered what was happening, never having had such an intense orgasm, until he realized that their supernatural bodies were still holding out, waiting for something. Theo didn´t know what though, and how it would feel, until something started welling up deep down inside him, making its way through his body into his chest. 

“Oh my God, can you feel it?” Mason moaned out. 

“Fuck yes,” Corey responded, giving his cock a few last strokes. 

Nolan simply groaned and squirmed while Brett wasn´t able to do anything other than bite his own lip and draw blood from it with his fangs before he broke down and came, just like the other three did. 

Something snapped into place in Theo´s chest as the smell of all of their release mixed together in the air, something that radiated warmth off from his inside and allowed his body to relax, his head to fall back down against the cushion as everything went black around him. 

Theo came to his senses as Liam was licking him clean tenderly, with careful strokes of his tongue over Theo´s stomach and chest, spreading the come he´d gathered over his own lips before swallowing the rest of it down. When he was done cleaning up Theo´s mess, he moved on to his own, holding up Theo´s thighs again, but much more cautiously, his hands soft and loving as he collected what was dribbling out from Theo´s hole and down his crack. 

“So delicious,” Liam marveled, “so perfect. And it´s all mine now.” 

Theo almost thought that the night couldn´t get any better, but with Liam´s look at it, the stinging pain of the bite wound on his neck came back to his focus. He couldn´t see it now, but he could smell the blood, could hear his own pulse racing right beneath the broken skin. Liam leaned forward to lick up a trail of blood from his collarbone. 

“Are you okay?” the alpha wolf asked softly, genuine and loving concern in his eyes that were now blue again. 

Theo knew he was referring to the bite mark, to the pain, probably to the short moment of unconsciousness, but all he could feel was the bond linking them together, the small tug on his inside as Liam looked at what he´d done with a little guilt. All he could feel was their bond, their connection, their proximity and the unconditional eternity of it. All he could feel was safe and happy and loved. 

“I´m okay,” he nodded. 

They kissed, and although the kiss was overall innocent, soft and with the purpose of assurance, it made the bond between them buzz, and Theo knew this was going to be the end of him in the best way possible, a bond that would intensify all of the feelings shared between the two of them. Life couldn´t get any better, Theo thought, and even if he was aware that Liam had made him think the same thing a thousand times before, and as certain as he was that Liam would find a thousand more ways to surprise him, in that very moment, it felt like the truth. 

“Cake, anyone?” Mason offered after they´d all managed to catch their breath. 

“Cake?” Theo asked. He hadn´t been aware that they´d done that kind of preparations for the occasion. 

“Dude, you two are practically married now,” Mason explained, “I think that definitely calls for cake.” 

“It definitely does,” Brett agreed. 

“Jenna made a peach cake,” Nolan added. “And then a second one after Brett stole half of the first one because it was so good.” They all laughed. 

“In my defence,” Brett smiled, “Jenna´s cake is really fucking good. And so peachy.” 

Theo looked at Liam in content. He was happy. So happy. 

“Don´t worry,” Liam whispered in his ear as he pulled him close to his side and gave his ass a little squeeze, “still not as peachy as you.” 

“Nobody is peachy like me,” Theo said. 

“And nobody will ever come close,” Liam nodded in agreement. 

Mason got up with the promise to go looking for the cake, _if Brett hasn´t eaten all of it again, that is_ , and earned a light slap from the other werewolf. Corey and Nolan followed the two out of the room, and although Theo knew exactly that their every word was being listened to, that their chemosignals were being followed exactly from the small kitchen next door, when he snuggled up against Liam and let his head rest on his mate´s chest, when he exhaled deeply and gave it a small peck before closing his eyes and relishing the everlasting connection they now had, Theo felt like the moment belonged only to them, and nothing could have come between them. 

“This is where I want you to bite me,” Liam said calmly. 

“What?” Theo´s heart skipped a beat. He was confused. 

“This-” Liam pointed to the spot on his chest where Theo had just placed a kiss, the spot right above his heart- “this is where I want you to bite me.” 

“What do you mean, bite you?” Theo asked in disbelief. He knew much less things about werewolves and their traditions than Liam, but he was pretty sure that this was not how a mating bond worked. 

“I mean I want you to bite me, too,” Liam explained with a smile. 

“I… what? We´re already mates, right?” Theo checked. “The bond is sealed, isn´t it?” 

“Of course it is,” Liam answered and kissed Theo´s lips. “But I can´t have you walking around with my mark on you without bearing yours as well.” 

“Oh my God,” Theo breathed out. He was utterly and irrevocably Liam´s already, and still, the boy managed to completely sweep him off his feet once more. 


End file.
